officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamia
Lamia, briefly known as Nekra, is an individual from the Mythology Dimension. She was originally the Queen of Libya, however following an affair with Zeus she was transformed into a monster and banished by Hera. Biography Lamia was the queen of Libya in around 675 BCE. The god Zeus came to visit the city, and met Lamia. The two eventually fell in love. However, Zeus's wife Hera found out of the relationship. Hera killed Lamia's children, and a heartbroken Lamia begged for forgiveness. Hera refused to forgive her, and turned Lamia into a daemon. She became half-woman, half-snake and lost her mind, kidnapping and eating other children in envy.Episode 2.7 (Cryptid Realms) Years later, Lamia confronted Zeus and asked him to turn her human again. Zeus said only Hera could change her back (which was a lie), or if Hera died then Lamia would turn back naturally. Hera saw Lamia with Zeus, which lead to Lamia attempting to kill Hera. Subsequently, Hera showed Lamia a vision of her children, dead, saying it was real. She cursed Lamia so that she couldn't close her eyes, never able to get her dead children out of her head. Zeus later gave Lamia the ability to take out her eyes so she wouldn't always see her dead children. Hera banished Lamia to the forest. At some point after this, Hera accidentally ran into Lamia again in the forest. They engaged in a deadly battle, with Lamia surprising Hera with her strength. Due to this distraction, Hera was knocked out and Lamia attempted to kill her. However, Lamia could not due to Hera's power, and fled into the forest again. 21st century When a mysterious group of strangers - the Cryptid Hunters - appeared in Greece, looking for something, the god Athena grew suspicious, and later realised that the gorgons Stheno and Euryale were helping them. Deciding to kill them, Athena tracked down Lamia and transformed her into a human and erased all her memories, pretending that she saved Lamia, now named Nekra, from death. Now with Nekra's trust, Athena convinced her to go out in disguise and kill the Cryptid Hunters and gorgons. Nekra obeyed, however was defeated by Stheno and Euryale and fled. When reporting back to Athena, Nekra was instead ordered to befriend the group and learn about what they were up to. Nekra followed them to Athens and met with member Shane Ferrie. However, Nekra became distracted when seeing Hera. Not remembering Lamia's past with Hera, Nekra approaches the god and reveals her love for her. Afterwards, Nekra is introduced to the rest of the group by Shane; Gerry, Anastasia, Amelia, Morgan le Fay, and the gorgons. Discovering that they are searching for their magical device to teleport them home to their original dimension, Nekra offers to help retrieve the object from the Kobaloi tomorrow. Later that night, Hera arrives to kill Nekra on Athena's orders, assuming she failed her mission. During the fight, Hera recognises Nekra's fighting style as the same as Lamia's, and restores her enemy's memories. Appearances ''Cryptid Realms |-|Season 2= * ''Episode 2.7 (Cryptid Realms) (first appearance) References Category:Daemons Category:Characters from the Mythology Dimension Category:Queens Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Humans Category:Greek Mythology Category:701 BCE births Category:Guest characters Category:Dimension Travelers